


I Still Love You

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "Austin" by Blake Shelton, F/M, Song Inspired, i dunno guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: Heavily inspired by the song Austin by Blake Shelton.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard this song on Spotify and I was like, "Nope. Not happening, brain." 
> 
> But my brain was like, "Yup. It's happening." 
> 
> And here we are...

"He's going to hate me."

The words left her lips unchecked and unfiltered, but completely true. That's the part that made it hurt she supposed.

The truth.

Mulan rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of sleek black hair behind her ear, frowning when she realized that the hair had come from the messy ponytail atop her head. "He doesn't hate you, Belle."

Belle's response was to shove a big spoon full of ice cream in her mouth and mutter, "Yes he does. There's no way he'd just forgive something like this and move on."

Mulan placed an arm over Belle's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug. "Based on what you've told me about the relationship? I'd say a love like that didn't just fade."

Belle shot her a withering glare and shook off her arm, standing to take their spoons and half eaten ice cream gallon into the kitchen. "Thanks for that, Mulan. Really needed a reminder of what I walked away from."

Mulan shrugged and propped her feet up on the coffee table, regarding the ceiling curiously. "I don't know, Belle. I think that there's a shot...if you'd just try."

Standing over the sink, Belle dipped her head until her chin hit her chest and let silent tears slip out from the corner of her eyes, watching miserably as they splashed near the drain.

Five months ago she'd been in the best relationship of her entire life. Rhys Gold was sweet and kind, fierce and protective, gentle and sure. They'd been friends since they were little, but nothing had come of that friendship.

Not until a year ago when her crazy abusive ex had banged on her door, threatening her if she didn't take him back.

Terrified, Belle had called the one person she could always count on and not ten minutes later, Rhys had shown up at her doorstep. He'd stayed the night that night, and every night for the rest of that week.

And on their last night together, he'd kissed her forehead and told her that he'd always be there for her. He'd started the night on her couch, like he had been for days, but had ended it in her bed.

They'd been inseparable after that.

But fear was a sneaky thing, and somehow it had broken through her blissful trance of love and convinced her to run.

Leave his arms and his bed, to run and run until...

Until what?

For all of her practicality and careful planning, Belle hadn't actually had an agenda that night. No rhyme or reason. Just a desperate, burning need to escape. Escape from a man who she knew would probably do anything for her and never ever raise a hand to her.

Absolutely brilliant.

But that had been five months ago, five months of zero communication. She hadn't even left him a note.

Surely by now his heartbreak would have faded? No doubt Rhys had already found some beautiful woman to take her place and mend his heart. Shower him with the love that he deserved.

The thought made her stomach twist with ridiculous jealousy and the acidic taste of bile creep up her throat.

"You okay in there, Belle?" Mulan called out, the sound of her footsteps echoing across the cool tiles coming not seconds later.

When she rounded the corner and saw Belle's tear stained cheeks, she opened her arms without a word.

"Oh honey," Mulan murmured as she stroked her hair, rocking her gently back and forth. "Just call him."

"And say what?" Belle rasped, "I made a mistake? I'm madly in love with you but I got scared and ran?" Then, quietly, "Forgive me?"

Mulan gently eased her back and handed her the phone with an encouraging smile, "I'd say that's a good start."

What did she have to lose? As it stood, Belle was already sure that Rhys hated her. At this point, her heart was already broken - undeserved as it might be.

Refusing to allow herself to run once again Belle quickly dialed his number with shaking fingers, holding the phone to her ear.

_"This is Rhys, and if you're calling about the car - I sold it. If it's Tuesday night then I'm bowling and if you've got something to sell you're wasting your time. I'm not buying. Anybody else...wait for the tone, you know what to do. And PS...if this is Belle...I still love you."_

The phone fell from her numb fingers as tears stung at her eyes.

"Belle!" Mulan gasped, quickly grabbing her phone from where it had fallen into the sink, holding it out to her. "Belle what happened?"

Slowly Belle slid down to the floor, her back pressed against the hardwood counter. Minutes ticked by in complete silence, Belle unable to process what she had just heard.

She'd expected his rage. She'd expected his anger. Hell, she'd even been prepared for him to hang up on her as soon as he figured out who she was. Out of all the painful possibilities she'd concocted...

"He still loves me," she finally breathed out, looking up at Mulan.

"What? Did he tell you that and then hang up?" Mulan asked, her face scrunched up in puzzlement.

Belle quickly shook her head. "No, no his voicemail. He said it in his voicemail."

He still loved her.

Ignoring the sudden rush of hope that surged through her, Belle pushed herself up and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"So, now what?" Mulan asked with a big smile, dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

Now what? Rhys still loved her. Maybe.

"It might've been an old voicemail that he forgot to change."

Mulan's smile disappeared, replaced with something Belle immediately recognized as disbelief. "You're not serious, are you? That was just your idea of a joke and now you're going to call him again and actually talk to him. Or leave a voicemail and talk later."

Belle's eyes lowered to the floor as she contemplated Mulan's words. Logically, she knew the other woman was entirely correct and that she should immediately pack a bag and speed to Storybrooke to be reunited with her love and live happily ever after.

But that didn't happen in real life.

No, in real life the door would get slammed in her face. The voicemail would turn out to be a huge misunderstanding and make both of them miserable as they realized that life was not a fairy tale.

"I need to give it some time. I'll call him again, and if it's the same voicemail then I'll know that it's an old one. I just - I don't want to get my hopes up."

Mulan bit her lip and nodded, her lips twisted into a sort of sad smile. "I understand, Belle. You need time, but you also need to realize that _you're_ the only thing standing between you and him."

And with that parting piece Mulan left, Belle's front door clicking shut behind her.

~X~

Three days. Three days and a handful of restless, anxious hours.

That's how long Belle had managed to last before she'd snatched up her phone a dialed his number as quickly as she could.

_"You've reached Rhys, and if it's Friday night I'm at the ball game, and then first thing Saturday - if it doesn't rain - I'm going to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon...and PS, if this is Belle...I still love you."_

Belle smothered a quiet sob and recited her number as clearly as she could, not trusting herself to manage anything else.

He loved her.

It wasn't an old message and it wasn't some misunderstanding. Rhys still loved her and with that knowledge secured in her mind, Belle felt like she'd just been revived. Her broken heart gave a quiver as the jagged pieces laced back together, hope coursing through her veins with no chance of stopping.

Not that she wanted it to stop.

Three more days. Three more days before she could finally explain what had happened and apologize for her mistake.

Three days before Belle could tell Rhys that she loved him too.

~X~

It happened while she'd been cooking dinner.

At the sound of her phone ringing, Belle nearly broke her neck trying to turn off the stove and race into the living room.

His number was flashing across her screen and before she lost the courage that she'd managed to scrape up, Belle answered.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line was so familiarly unfamiliar. Soft and accented. Quite and - dare she say - hopeful. "Belle...is this you?"

"Rhys..." she breathed quietly, her tears returning with a vengeance. "If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. And I should've listened to it a little more, cause it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong."

He was silent, but she could hear how his breathing had become shakier. So she took a chance.

"I still love you, Rhys..."

The sound he made was somewhere between a sob and a huff of disbelief. "Then why...I thought..."

He went silent for a long time and Belle didn't pressure him.

"I thought things were going...okay..." he stated finally. "I thought that we were going okay." His voice broke at the end and a rush of guilt and pain burned through her.

She'd done that to him.

"We were! I-I got scared, Rhys. You're incredible and when I realized how much I loved you, I got scared." Admitting it felt like a weight from her chest, but the guilt of just leaving once again swarmed her, _drowning_ her.

"I..." he trailed off and Belle could practically see him tugging at his long hair, indecision making him hesitant. "This isn't a conversation we should have over the phone. Can I...come see you?"

"Yes," Belle whispered, her heart aching with longing. "Yes please. I'd love that."

"O-Okay. Just...what's your address?"

~X~

He was here.

Belle had heard his car engine shut off - or what she thought was his car engine. Hadn't he said that he'd sold his car? - and now she could hear his footsteps.

As soon as Belle heard the featherlight tap of his fingers against her door, she'd flung it open as her eyes greedily drank in the sight in him.

Rhys had always prided himself on his appearance, growing up in clothes only slightly better than rags his entire childhood. He'd worked hard for his money and spent a considerable portion on fine suits and silk ties.

But here, standing in her doorway, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a gray button down. He looked exactly the same, except...

"Your hair," Belle startled, fingers almost reaching out before she remembered that it wasn't her place. Not anymore.

Rhys shrugged and ran a hand quickly through said hair, now shorter than Belle had ever seen it. Even when they were kids Rhys had long hair.

"Can I come in?" He asked finally, gorgeous brown eyes peering at her curiously. The unsure nature about him was new, her heart lurching painfully as she once again realized what she'd given up.

Belle nodded and quickly sidestepped, allowing him entrance into her small apartment.

Books cluttered almost every flat surface and she saw his lips twitch into a slight smile at the sight, a puff of laughter escaping him.

"Rhys..." Belle started, then cleared her throat. She'd practiced this!

As soon as they'd hung up after she gave him her address, she'd immediately gone over what she was going to tell him. How she'd missed him and how sorry she was for screwing up the most important relationship in her life. How much she loved him.

But with him standing just over a foot in front of her, brown eyes and short hair so close, all she could manage was that soft utterance of his name. " _Rhys_."

His eyes softened and when he opened his arms to her, Belle threw herself into them, crying against his chest. His voice was warm and soft as he ran his fingers through her hair and over her back, words said too fast for Belle to catch.

Not that she could have caught them, even if she tried.

The smell of cinnamon and something entirely _Rhys_ surrounded her, making Belle burrow closer, tucking her head under his chin and closing her eyes as a sense of peace washed over her.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I-I love you...I love you so much, Rhys. I'm sorry," and as she once again cried against his chest, Belle just barely heard the words he whispered in her ear:

"I love you too."


	2. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my sister, whom I love and want to be happy. Even when she keeps me up until 2 am to talk.

It took her a second to remember where she was.

Even now, a month later, Belle still couldn't believe that Rhys was hers again. With his short hair and suits and endless supply of love...he was _hers_.

Except this time, she was never letting him go again. One time had been more than enough.

And almost as if on cue, his eyes fluttered open, adorably sleepy and confused. "Belle? Wha' time is it?"

Belle bit her lip and snuggled closer, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. "Still early, my love. Very early. Go back to sleep."

He gave a long hum and cupped her cheek, kissing her for a moment longer before he pulled away. This time when his eyes opened, he was more awake and alert.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" He questioned softly, still lying on his pillow, facing her. His fingers traced across her cheeks and she got lost in his eyes for a moment, snapping out of it when he gently tapped her nose.

"Belle? Is everything okay?"

Belle beamed, nodding, "Yeah, Rhys. Everything is..." _Perfect_. _Wonderful_. _Incredible_. "Great. I'm just...remembering..."

His eyes darkened a bit with sadness as he too moved closer, though Belle wasn't sure if he did it consciously or not. The thought filled her with a tingling warmth.

"There's no need to punish ourselves for past mistakes," he chided, but his lips were twisted into a small smile, eyes still full of love. "We're stronger now, because of our past."

"You mean because I screwed up," Belle corrected, sitting up to draw her knees to her chest, head resting against the headboard. "You did nothing wrong, Rhys. I'm the one who left."

The reminder of that sent a burning wave of guilt through her, a sharp pain stabbing briefly at her heart. Belle swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared ahead into the inky black night outside the window.

_He's still here. He's given me another chance_. And that was all that mattered, wasn't it? Rhys loved her.

"It wasn't just your fault, Belle. I-I helped drive you there."

His protest surprised her, Belle unable to figure out how anything that had happened had been his fault. He'd loved her and protected her. He'd held her and stayed up on nights that she'd just wanted to talk.

Talk and talk for hours and hours. About everything and nothing.

Her response to all of his kindness and love had been to leave him. "How on Earth did you draw that conclusion, Rhys?"

With a little groan he sat up, coaxing her to lie her head on his shoulder. Not that it took much prompting.

He adjusted them so that they were both comfortable, his chin resting on the top of her head as his hands ran through her hair. "I know you, Belle. And I should've seen that we needed to talk about this, but I didn't. I ignored it in favor of playing it safe and then you left."

His heart beat steadily under her ear and Belle nuzzled closer, sensing his need of reassurance. "I should've talked to you, though. I ran and that was a mistake. A mistake that almost cost me you."

A life without Rhys was a chilling thought. Even while they'd been apart, Belle had fantasized about going back to him. On the good days, he'd been heartbroken and angry - but he'd accepted her apology and told her that he'd need some time and space. But on the bad days...

On the bad days he'd slammed the door in her face, or laughed coldly at her tearful apologies. He'd said that he moved on, didn't need her, never loved her...

"Belle?"

A tear slipped out from her tightly closed eyes, making Belle snort with self deprecation. God, she was a mess.

Gentle fingers wiped at her cheeks, and Rhys leaned down to kiss her.

Minutes earlier their kisses had been sweet and chaste, soft and quick as butterfly wings. Not this kiss, though.

He tilted her head slightly to the side, his tongue stroking at the seam of her lips as he kissed her deeper, making her thoughts go deliciously hazy and out of focus.

Belle whined high in her throat, toes curling, and then he backed off. The kiss became less passionate and more gentle, sipping kisses at her lips until he stopped and looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

"Wow," she murmured, returning his grin as her cheeks heated. "That was, uh...that was unexpected."

Rhys raised a dark eyebrow and pretended to look offended. "Are you saying that my kisses are unwelcome?"

Losing the fragile hold on her control, Belle dissolved into fits of laughter. "Never, Rhys. Your kisses are very welcome," and at his dopey, lopsided smile, Belle continued, " _Encouraged_ actually."

She wasn't sure who moved first.

But one minute Rhys was an arms length away, and then the next he wasn't. His hands were hopelessly tangled in her hair, her nails scratching his nape gently.

Was this what she'd been so afraid of? The feeling of being completely and utterly accepted by another person - mistakes and all. Flaws and all?

No one had ever treated her like Rhys did. No one had ever loved her like Rhys did. This wasn't some relationship that was meant to prepare her heart for the cruel world. No...

This relationship was meant to help her in the cruel world. To remind her that home wasn't a place where you rested your head, nor was it the place where your mortal body dwelt.

Home was where your heart beat in sync with another. Home was the smell of cinnamon and Rhys, the feeling of love and joy every time Belle saw him. Home _was_ Rhys.

And that no longer scared her.

"I love you, Rhys," she breathed against his lips, feeling the way they curved up into a smile.

"I love you too, Belle."

Not wanting to pull out of his tight embrace, but needing him to understand what she'd just realized, Belle cupped his cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you. _Forever_."

It took him a minute to figure out what she meant, but she felt the way his heartbeat picked up, drumming against her own chest. "Forever."

It wasn't a question. It was a promise. But Belle nodded anyway and curled back up in his arms, "Forever. And ever."

Rhys laughed, a whooping joyous sound that made her smile as her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Belle...does this mean..."

Her response was a hard kiss and a sure nod. "Yeah, but there's no pressure, if you're not ready. This love? This is forever, Rhys."

With that said she closed her eyes and leaned into Rhys' side, not seeing his hopeful eyes flick over to his top drawer.

Where a velvet box lied waiting.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean... chapter title guys. Also, thank you Kindleheartzyou for the prompt and support!

Belle giggled helplessly as Rhys led her through the forest, his hands covering her eyes. "Love, what are we doing?"

Her answer was a gentle kiss to her temple and a soft, "You'll see. Trust me." And of course she did. Implicitly and without restraint, wholeheartedly and utterly. Belle stopped and laughed at the way Rhys grunted as he bumped into her.

"I love you."

She felt the way his breathing hitched then left him slowly, his forehead falling gently onto her shoulder. "I love you too, Belle. More than anything," her smile widened when he kissed her temple again, lingering longer than before. "Can we keep going now?"

Belle didn't budge. "Mm. If you can tell me where we're going."

"Belle..." his voice was a little whine of protest, "it's a surprise." She knew that he'd tell her if she pushed. Rhys might have made the plans, but a word from her could change them. The power she held over him was as humbling as it was terrifying.

Moving quickly, she spun in his arms - careful to keep her eyes tightly closed when his hands no longer covered them - and kissed him. Or tried to.

She kissed the very tip of his nose first, his chin next and then his fingers ran over her cheeks to cup her jaw, guiding her to his lips. Humming contentedly, Belle let herself be kissed until his hands trailed back up to her face and once again covered her eyes.

"We're not too far now, sweetheart. Just a bit longer." His voice was breathless and huskier than before, making Belle lean against him with a little shiver. She let herself be led, losing track of time until he gently stopped her.

"Okay. You can open your eyes."

Not needing any encouragement she did, gasping in shock at the sight before her. There was a blanket spread across the forest floor with a picnic basket resting atop it, wine chilling in a silver bucket, flowers, and two trays of chocolate covered strawberries. And the sunset. Rhys had chosen quite well, Belle mused as she lifted her hand up and traced the outline of colors painted across the sky.

His arms slipped around her waist. "Do you like it?" The hesitant tone of his voice and the tense way his arms were around her made Belle melt against him.

"It's _gorgeous_ , love," she twirled and let her dress swish around her for a moment. "Like a dream. A place like this shouldn't even exist." She twirled again and squealed when she felt him lift her off the ground, his hand taking hers and leading her through a waltz.

He was humming softly under his breath, an old Disney song Belle thought, effortlessly slowing his pace to the rhythm. She let her head fall to his chest as the last note was carried by the breeze, snuggling closer when his arms wrapped themselves around her tightly.

"I love you, Rhys." The words didn't seem enough to convey what she felt, but they were all she had. What words could describe the way her heart raced when she saw him? The deep ache when he was away for more than a day? How unbelievably relaxed and sure she was as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep? "I love you so much."

Not enough. Not _nearly_ enough.

His arms tightened around her, lips just grazing her ear as he murmured, "I love you too. More than you know, more than I can express."

They stayed in that perfect, blissful moment for a long while until Rhys' hands ran down her arms. "C'mon, lets eat."

Belle nodded in agreement and lowered herself to sit next to him, pressing as close as she could get. Which ended up meaning that she was half on his lap.

Rhys poured them both a glass of wine, then lifted up a cracker to her lips. She bit into it and closed her eyes, focusing on the flavor. "Cream cheese?"

She smirked at the way his mouth opened and closed a few times, Adam's apple bobbing. "Yeah. I have olives too, shrimp, fruit, mini quiche..." he trailed off at her amused look.

"So, finger food?" Belle tilted her head and watched as a blush started at the root of his hair and made a slow trail down his face and neck.

"I just..." he gestured weakly to the basket and Belle took advantage of his slight distraction to grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a deep kiss.

"It's very romantic," she breathed against his lips, turning her head to nuzzle his nose with hers. "And sweet."

Rhys beamed at that and reached for the basket, pulling out a small bowl of olives. Belle snuggled deeper into his half embrace and took the offered olive, feeding him a cracker as she chewed.

They fed each other until the picnic basket was empty and with the wine buzzing through her, Belle felt pleasantly warm and full. "That was amazing, love. Thank you."

"Belle," his fingers ran through her hair slowly, massaging her neck and lightly scratching her scalp. "Belle, I love you. The day you left-" Her eyes snapped open and she frowned at him. That memory had no room in this beautiful moment. Rhys gave her a small smile and kissed the furrow between her eyebrows. "-the day you left was the worst day of my life."

She sat up slowly, still frowning at him. Guilt was churning around in her stomach, sharp and painful. "I'm sorry, Rhys. I didn't me-" His lips covered hers in a reassuring kiss, but for once, she couldn't return it. She'd thought that this was behind them, that they'd moved on. The fact that he was still hurting made her feel like someone had stabbed a white hot stake through her heart.

The kiss turned salty and Rhys pulled back quickly. "What-? Belle, no. Listen," he wiped her tears with his thumbs and gently lifted her chin until she met his gaze, "I learned something about myself. You were gone and I could feel it. It was like you'd taken a piece of my soul with you, and that's when I realized that there would never be anyone else. Midnight Scrabble, movie rewatches, three am pillow fights - that's us. Nothing and no one can _ever_ compare to that!"

Belle blinked slowly. His words had thoroughly banished her chest pain and she no longer felt as if she couldn't draw a breath. She allowed the soothing tone of his voice to wash over her and her heart hammered as she processed his words. "I love you too."

His dopey smile made her stomach flutter and when he gently pulled out of their embrace Belle protested, only to cut herself off when he was kneeling before her. With a little velvet box in his hand.

Kneeling. With a little box.

"I've spent my entire life loving you, but it's never been enough. You've supported and loved me at my very worst and praised me at my very best. You're a constant, Belle. _My_ constant. No matter what happens tomorrow or next week or in ten years I know that I'll be okay because I have you and-"

"Yes," Belle cut in suddenly, startling both Rhys and herself. She giggled nervously and muttered, "sorry. I just...yes. The answer is yes."

Rhys blinked at her, then scratched his head with a little smile. "I didn't even get to finish proposing, Belle." His voice was playfully chiding, eyes sparkling in love and disbelief. A look she knew she was echoing.

She wanted to kiss him. It was almost overwhelming - the urge - so she bit her lip hard and nodded for him to continue. She wanted to kiss him... she also never wanted him to stop saying these beautiful things but she also really wanted to kiss him because he was proposing.

Rhys was _proposing_.

"You're all I need. Today and forever, everything else is unimportant and materialistic. You're everything," his thumb brushed away the happy tears that fell down her cheeks, then lowered his voice. "You're _everything_. Will you marry me?"

Belle barely had the mind to gasp out some approximation of the word "Yes" before she flung herself into his arms and sent both of them crashing back down onto the blanket. She swallowed his grunt of surprise and threaded her fingers through his hair, kissing him deeper until he pushed her away with a chuckle.

"Ring," Rhys said by way of explanation, reopening the box and takin out the little band, sliding onto her finger.

"It's absolutely perfect," Belle breathed, admiring the way the last rays of sunlight reflected across the little diamonds. "It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you."

Rhys took her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to the ring, his eyes suspiciously bright. "You're perfect. Thank you, Belle. Thank you."

She wanted to shake her head at that, tell him that he needn't thank her, assure him of how loved he was, but all that came out of her mouth was a happy little sob. They were engaged.

" _We're_ perfect," Belle finally managed, pulling him down to her for a brief and messy kiss. "I'm so ridiculously in love with you, Rhys." It might've been corny to say, but once again her beloved words were failing her and she needed him to know.

He nodded against her neck. "I understand."

Of course he did. They were in tune, in sync, like two different bodies with one heart and soul. That cliche thought made her laugh and he made a soft, questioning sound. She'd tell him later.

Right now they were engaged. They were engaged and going to be married and all Belle wanted to do was spend the rest of her life in his arms.

Which was exactly what she had planned.


End file.
